Targeted !
by valelsa46
Summary: A particularly difficult case leads the team to the painful hours and a personal survey.


Je suis française et je ne parle pas anglais. Ceci est ma fanfiction qui a été traduite par ChicagoPdFire que je remercie encore. Sur ce bonne lecture !

I'm French and I don't speak english. This is my fanfiction, translated by ChicagoPdFire that i thanks again. So good reading !

 **Chapter 1 : Bloody celebration !**

Chicago meets every year in the city her firefighters, police officers and emergency people for a big charity ball. All the money of the entrance and the consummation partly come back to the orphan hood of the city and the other part for the sick children of the med. And this year particularly after the last events everyone held at this meeting.

Indeed a few days before, a member of the Union against-police Arcadia filed a bomb in the heart of the shopping center and another one in the hospital. If the first explodes leaving behind a hundred of victims, the second could be defused in time.

The police was sought a lot but also criticized for the reason of this conflict. The police officers would according to someone, sets of this war themselves by entering the "said" territory of the union. The true, it's that all this people are outlaw, the police didn't do only her job and that unfortunately the number of death, 20 to be exact, in the opposing clan this day, it's only collateral damage. Its why, they took revenge by killing innocent's people saying that they're collateral damage also in this war.

The look of the people also change, someone consider the police as enemy more than before and others no feel longer safe, thinking that the police officer don't care a lot about the city.

Even if they're put the head of the clan in jail, the saying of the streets and the looks are the same. How to do for restore the police blazon? How to bring up the population to believe again into the justice? It's the questions turn loop in the head of many officers. But thought, nothing will prevent them to go to the ball where they're invited every year.

Voight' team was in first line in this file. And like every time, they're successful but the things are different this time. First of all, they know that all their actions remain secret; they wouldn't reward for their heroism. But, they're certainly not imagined having to face a population angry after a mission, as difficult as it.

Each one of them was keen to do their job until the end and to do it as best as they could. And today explode to their face as if they're responsible as the real culprit.

Despite this, they had to stay strong and together and its like that they're going at the party, together. A few tensions reach to they're mind, except that, everything unrolled perfectly.

The firehouse 51 talked happily with them and they have the crazy idea to believe that everything could sort out finally. However, it's always when we least expect it that the worse occurs. While Erin leaving Kelly do him charm, that Gabby and Casey flirting. While Voight and Al seems to remembers some old memories. Burgess and Ruzzek, them, didn't hide themselves, Antonio drinking his beer with Cruz, Hermann and Otis. Mills and Mouch were behind the bar and prepared the cocktails. Shay talking with chief Boden, and Jay who have a bad feeling observed everybody go and come.

It's at this specific moment that everything went wrong, gunshot have resounded, Halstead have immediately react and while he take knowledge of the shooter position, this one was about shoot his partner. Jay shot and at the same time he put himself behind her, he got him, but suddenly everything become black and he collapsed.

A lot of people have run toward the exit but at the middle of all this noise, Erin's voice resounded "Jay! No!"

In few seconds, all the team was close to her and found Jay on the ground, blood all around him. Antonio headed toward the shooter, he was dead a bullet in the head; Jay hadn't missed him. He goes back next to the people who are like him second family, while Shay bustled trying to keep the young detective alive. While outside Atwater supported the dead body of Roman, a few minutes before silent gunshot took place outside.

Inside, the number of victims continued to increase. The rescues arrived in few minutes after and the most important victims were immediately evacuated to the hospital. The first report evaluated 30 people hurt, 10 deaths and 5 people hurt who the life-threatening is at stake.

Al have a bullet in shoulder, Cruz, Otis, Mills and Gabby have also be slightly hurt. 10 polices officers fall under the shoot fire, this night. While Casey, Hastead and 3 polices officers were in a critical state.

Rapidly, a furious feeling assail the Intelligence. They'll found the b*** who did this even if it'll be their last case, action.

Erin was climb in the ambulance with Jay, pleading him to stay alive, but the young man state seems to deteriorate minutes by minutes. The route was fast but intensely long, only on place, Jay was transferred on surgery and Erin didn't see him again, she fall on the ground of the waiting area and let the tears flow.

The rest of the team noticed the damages in the community center but more than anything the blood, too much blood, even the wall were blameless.

The crime scene was immense, too personal and the evidence remained absent. The emergency was full on few seconds; many were mostly in choc by what they're just live. Others were here for their family members. Voight and the others arrive, Al join them his arm in a sling refusing to stay here any longer. They're go where Erin is but she seems to no react lost in her sobs, Voight leaned forward her, anxious.

-Erin! Erin! Look at me.

She looks up, eyes empty, he believes immediately at the worse.

-Did he? He asks, he can't finish his sentence.

-I don't know, but, I don't know. She repeats tears falling again.

He take her on his arms, and all the team, Al, Antonio, Adam, Burgess, Kevin, Platt and even Nadia take place near to them, waiting for some news. How comes 4 hours later, when the doctor came to them, they all stood. He've a look who did mounted the tension already palpable in few minutes.

-I suppose that you're here for detective Halstead.

It was silently nods who replied.

-We successful to stabilize him but to be honest, he's far to be out of the woods. Explain clearly the doctor.

Only Erin's sobs break the silence unbearable.

-We try to contact his family but it was unsuccessful, so if one of you can try, I think that fast has it could be will be better.

With that the doctor turned.

-Wait! Exclaimed Voight.

He release Erin and Antonio take his place to support her. Hanks go close swiftly of the surgeon

-Tell me, he has any chance to survive?

-I don't know, but I can tell you that in view of the amount of blood he lost and the gravity of his injuries, we can't do anything else.

-Be more clear. Order Voight impatiently

-He takes 3 bullets, 2 in the abdomen and another is lodged in his lung creating a pneumothorax. We were able to withdraw the 3, but one've severed an artery causing a bleeding which was hard to control and he did two hearts stops successive. Your detective is under respiratory assistance and his state can be worse at any time. I'm really sorry to give you that sort of news but I can assure you that he'll survive.

-I understand. Complied Voight

-I have to go, I've others patients. I know what happen and I have no word to tell you that I'm with you. We do our best, and sometimes it's not good enough. But you know what it's. Tell the doctor before move away

Voight found himself back on his team. What should he tell them? The true? He can't assure that Erin can't support it and he needs her in the case.

-Hank? What tell the Doc? Ask Alvin outgoing him from his thoughts.

-That we have to be positive. So we'll do what Jay want, find this b*** and to their regrets to have attack the police. But for tonight, everyone goes home, we need some rest.

Antonio, Burgess, Adam, Atwater, Platt and Nadia towards the exit.

-Erin, I take you home. Tell Voight. Go wait in my car.

She did what he ask without protest, her thoughts being turned toward only one person, her partner.

-So, what tell really the doctor? Ask Alvin who know that Hank didn't finish.

-He's in a bad situation, really. But the kid is strong and he would like that we found the guys who did this, but for this I need a team concentrated. You understand?

-Yeah, I will contact his family, at least try. Declared Alvin before leaving.

He didn't believe and however he saw things in his career. But not a aggression as violent against the police. And Jay state made him more melancholy, he will never tell that but he loves the kids who made the Intelligence.

Voight on his side has taken Erin home. The young lady didn't seem to realize. He knows that this state of shock had nothing to do with the shooting, she love him.

He understands at this moment that he can't forbid the relations between partners much as he wanted, he couldn't prevent the feeling to come back. He didn't know what had happened between them, but a certain tension had prevailed for several days. And nevertheless, he didn't hesitate a second to put himself behind her and the bullets. Not only she loves him, moreover she feels culpable. How was he supposed to react to this?

To be continue…


End file.
